RWBY: Blake Belladonna x Self(Faunus:Wolf)
by Sparky824
Summary: This one is completely different from the other one. Blake Belladonna & others belongs to Rooster teeth myself & this story belongs to me. Volume theme song: https:/youtu.be/OHXf35mzLA (X gon give it to ya Deadpool version by DMX)


((Note: This one will be different. Ummmm...I got nothing. Let's do this.))

((Reader: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay))

My name is Khiry Cleveland I'm a skilled Marksman. I am not a student at Signal, but my skills in CQC, counters, gun play taught by my parents are impressive. How did I got accepted in Beacon surprised me when Prof. Ozpin Ms. Goodwitch saw my skills also knew my parents because they not only when to Beacon, but also became partners.

I board the shuttle that will take me to a new life as where I will be trained to be a Hunter. However, there is one simple problem that is pondering in my mind...

I have heard from my parents the other students that we had to group up in groups of 4 for our time in Beacon.

Many people would think this is fine, but to me is a problem. First off, I have never made any friends except two people I don't know if they are here. Second, I am much comfortable of fighting alone. third, I don't know anyone from this Academy.

Me(head): I don't like it. Why can't we all just work alone? I will never get along with anybody.

My thoughts was interrupted as I heard the announcement welcoming new students to Beacon. I was listening about everything. What caught my eye is that I see a red haired girl with a red cape that looks young to be joining in Beacon.

Me(head): Huh? I wonder how why is she doing here? I'll ask her later.

The shuttle then proceeded to landed we all step out onto our new school grounds.

As I walked out, I saw a blond haired guy throwing up in the trashcan just as soon as he got off the shuttle. I patted him on the back.

Me: You ok, dude?

He has given me a thumbs up while having his head down in the trashcan. I then nodded continue towards the school buildings.

Me: Oh my god. Is this actually a school or a maze disguise as one? I'll be lost before I get a chance to find my dorm.

My eyes averted from the school to the two girls. One is the same red haired girl I saw a little earlier a white haired girl wearing nothing but white clothes. She seem to be shaking a vital of red dust. What I didn't know that the dust is coming out the next thing I heard was a firely explosion. Then I saw a bottle of red dust flying over. I run to where it going did a baseball slide to get it but I was so close, it rolled to a person's foot. I got back up, went to the bottle, bend down, grab it. At the same when I got back up, I meet eyes with a raven haired girl with amber pierced eyes reading from her notebook.

White haired girl: Unbelievable!

We turn our attention the two girls.

White haired girl: This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

Red haired girl: I'm really, really sorry!

White haired girl: Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

Red haired girl: Well...I...

White haired girl: This isn't tour ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring practice you know.We're here to fight monster! So watch where you're going!

Red haired girl: Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!

Me: No. It's actually heiress.

I walk to them decided to get involved before things turn out ugly.

Me: Weiss Schnee, heiresa to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

Weiss: Finally, some recognition.

Out of nowhere, the raven haired girl got to us spoke.

Raven haired girl: The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces questionable business partners.

Weiss: What..! How dare..! The nerve of..! Ugh!

((Note: I replace the - with .. so it wouldn't get in the way.))

Weiss snatched the bottle out of my hand walk angrily to the school.

Red haired girl: I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.

I then turn around to see the raven haired girl walk away. I shake my head realizing it's not worth my time to talk.

Red haired girl: Umm...

I looked at her with a curious face.

Red haired girl: I'm sorry I got you in trouble with her.

Me: It's ok. I know it's hard to try to make friends. Do you want to be friends?

She then started to smile.

Ruby: Yes! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose.

She holds out her hand. I grabbed it shook it.

Me: Khiry. Khiry Cleveland. Should we go meet up with the rest?

She then nodded we both headed towards the ceremony to start our new life at Beacon Academy.


End file.
